


Chasing Sunlight

by CircusBones



Series: Durinisms [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Virgins Aww, F/M, First Time, Het, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Sexy height differences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusBones/pseuds/CircusBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That missing scene from A Lover of The Light. You know the one. THAT one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> That promised extra scene in Laketown/Esgaroth, from A Lover of The Light.
> 
> This was an interesting matter of getting the language right, without going way too flowery (I haven't written Tolkien smut in nine years, and it was terrible then, let me assure you). Certain plainer words simply don't fit, they take me right out of it. If you would like some straight, raunchy, cocks-and-tits smut of mine, I suggest any of my Wolverine stuff ;) 
> 
> Height differences fully taken into consideration, without getting into too many boring technical descriptions. Sally forth!

.

.

.

Somewhere deep in the dark  
A howling beast hears us talk.  
I dare you to close your eyes  
And see all the colors in disguise.  
Running into the night,  
The earth is shaking and I see a light.  
The light is blinding my eyes  
As the soft walls eat us alive...

.

.

.

.

 

There were far too many laces in the dress, Kili had decided, as Tauriel sat on the edge of the bed and his fingers fumbled over the closures. Elven clothing had looked so simple in Rivendell and Mirkwood, and yet Tauriel had tended more toward what the women of Laketown wore while she was there, when she was in a dress, and for all Kili's fingers could fly when it came to braids, the laces up her back were a vicious, taunting conundrum. “...Can't seem to remember how knots work,” He grinned, hating the nervous edge to his voice. Until he heard the same in hers.

“It's all right,” She murmured, reaching behind her and easily pulling the knot loose with one slender, shaking hand. It was a little thing, but it lent him confidence, knowing this was all unexplored territory for the elf as well. He bent to brush her hair aside, kissing the back of her neck, as now his fingers found purchase between the laces, gently tugging them apart. Kili told himself that he couldn't be nervous if he was too busy kissing her, obviously, and so he kept kissing her skin, loosening ties, her breathing going shallow as he went. 

When at last her dress was loose around her shoulders, Kili discovered, with a mouth gone dry, that Elves didn't seem inclined to wear the layers upon layers of underclothes he knew dwarf and human women generally wore. “Your freckles...” He heard himself saying, his hands now slipping between the open back, open all the way down to her waist, “...They're everywhere,” He grinned, touching the faint marks on her pale skin, feeling her shiver in pleasure under his touch. 

Tauriel looked at him over her bare shoulder, holding the front of her clothes up with one hand, her smile almost...shy? A word he'd never have used to describe her before, but there it was. The Captain was shy. “They are from years spent chasing any bit of sunlight I could find, in the forest,” She told him, turning and sliding her arms around his neck. Kili shut his eyes, kissing her, pushing away the offending fabric and letting his hands skim over her back, her sides, her waist. He'd always had his eye caught by fuller lasses, perhaps, and yet there was a unique allure in the lean muscle, smooth skin, the occasional scars under his fingers. With graceful movements, she pushed her skirts off her legs, and he felt the press of her lithe form against the front of his shirt and oh.

Right, there was a tall, naked lass, in his arms. His nervousness entirely resumed. 

Yet, on opening his eyes and looking at her, seeing the deep flush of her face and that tentative grin, paired with a very, very heated gaze...Kili grinned, turning, pressing her back against the pillows, making her giggle in surprise. They weren't so very different in height, here, like this. Tauriel pulled him down for another kiss, hands sliding into his hair, tasting the wine still sweet on his tongue. His hands slipped over her skin once more, this time up over her ribs, brushing her small, high breasts with his rougher fingers. She stumbled over her own breath, swallowing hard as he grinned, somewhat dazed. Tauriel dragged him in for another kiss, biting his lip, and then rolling them over with all the cat-like swiftness he'd seen in the forest.

“You're still dressed, this will not do,” She breathed, but Kili could only nod mutely now, gazing at her like a man struck dumb, all long naked limbs, her hair falling long around her waist and brushing over the dark, rosy nipples on her freckled chest. Before he could let his nerves get a hold of him once more, Kili sat up and kissed her there, lips moving over her breast, the scruff on his face rough on her skin. Her gasp was high, almost a whimper, her hands fumbling at the hem of his shirt. He grinned against her skin, thinking that perhaps he wasn't going to be hopeless at this after all, moving to give his attentions to the other breast.

Tauriel finally managed to tug up his shirt, both of them laughing a little as she wrestled it up and off over his head. Her green eyes widened somewhat, and of course, Kili immediately wondered what was wrong. Her smooth hands brushed through the hair on his chest, though, looking positively delighted as she did, “I've never seen hair on a man's chest, save perhaps the hint of it, when among human Men,” She admitted in a murmur, grinning. 

“Seen many elf men without their shirts on then, eh?” Kili joked, though his unsteady cough was telling. The elf maid just shook her head, grin widening even as her face remained flushed, running her hands over the muscles of his chest, over his shoulders, bending to press a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Not in the manner you imply, my prince,” She teased, her teeth grazing gently over his clavicle, “I am a soldier who is often among elf men though, so yes,” She said, humming in approval as his fingers moved over her spine. “But no, I've ah...” She wet her lips, her eyes shutting and her head resting against his chest, “I've not ever...”

“I know,” Kili grinned, “I've not either. So, if I'm terrible...”

“You're perfect,” Tauriel murmured, lying back and tugging him down with her. He took her face in his hands as he kissed her, tenderly stroking her ears and loving the way it made her arch up against him, bare skin meeting skin, the hair on his chest and the smattering of freckles on hers. Her hips rolled under him, and with a stuttering breath Kili became painfully aware of the fact that he was still far-too clothed. Feeling his ears burning, he still couldn't help grinning down at her, as she reached for his belt and closures.

“You're so beautiful,” He told her, wonder all through his voice, and he watched as it changed her expression. She wasn't a soldier just then, she was a lass as nervous and unsteady as he, for all that her movements were far smoother, fluid. Kili felt himself to be rough and fumbling in comparison, but in her eyes, he could see that she truly enjoyed it. 

“And you're finer than you think,” Tauriel said, grinning, flipping them over again once he'd kicked off his trousers and linen, “Even with this damned beard,” She growled, and he groaned as she twined her longer legs with his, nibbling along his neck. Her hands kept spanning his shoulders, and Kili had gathered that they were especially pleasing to her. Now, though, her touch dipped low over his abdomen, and his nerves leaped under her fingers. His hands gripped at her hair harder, and her eyes fluttered back to his with a shy smile. 

“I..I'm not sure, if...” Kili swallowed. So much flesh was already wound with flesh, and he was unsure how much longer he could last, let alone with her moving the way she was, like a lass suddenly possessed with her own passion. Tauriel seemed to understand, though, for all that her face was pink as a maid's. She took his face in her hands, drawing him up to sit as she straddled him properly.

“Let us not wait, then,” Her voice wavered only a little toward the end, and her eagerness spurned him on as well, gasping against her chest as she eased herself onto him. “Oh...” She breathed, in almost surprise, and Kili couldn't help grinning even as words failed him, his hands clutching her narrow hips and praying to all the powers he knew that he'd keep a hold on his control. Tauriel was still for a long moment, her chin dropping to the top of his head, and then, oh, and then she began to move.

He shut his eyes, and he saw stars.

It was unsteady, at first. For as fluidly as the elf moved above him, it was plain that this was all very new to her. “Ah...” She sighed, coming down again, and for as blissful as the sensation was, Kili found that his desire for it all to keep going helped mightily with his control. He held fast to her, moving under her as best he could, his mouth returning to her breasts yet again. This, while he was inside of her, drew some of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard leave her mouth, her lean, strong arms wrapped tight around his shoulders.

Before long, though, he couldn't help himself, needing to move with her, and feeling her come undone all around him already. “Tauriel,” He gasped, just before taking a hold of her and turning the pair of them over, never breaking contact. She laughed, breathlessly, as she landed on her back against the pillows, her hands all in his hair as he ducked his head, thrusting into her.

“Kili...oh!” The elf gasped, and this time it was certainly in surprise, as her passions crested and he felt her tighten, strain, her long, lean frame arching in ecstasy. He could only last a little longer after such a sight, his vision blurring as he breathed out her name once, twice more, before he followed her.

Lying side by side, he'd only a few moments to doubt himself as she caught her breath, looking utterly beautiful with her eyes still shut in bliss, her strong, naked form all careless and flushed. Dazed by her, he reached out to touch her, and immediately Tauriel turned toward him, pressing herself against his side, her head tucked under his chin. Kili grinned, slowly, stroking her hair and struck dumb all over again, her hand sliding over his chest.

“M'sorry...” He finally said, softly, in spite of his ridiculous smile, “If, if it wasn't...”

“It was perfect,” She murmured, languid and earnest, kissing the spot over his heart where her name was now branded as if with hot iron, “...Better than any imaginings might have been,” That unsure little smile again, that made her seem more like the lass his age that, by the figuring of their respective peoples, she was. For all that she was otherworldly and lovelier than ever just then, she was also a girl, and Kili couldn't do anything but grin back just as foolishly, drawing her up for another kiss. 

“It went swiftly...” He noted, still a bit red around the ears.

“We have more of the night left to repeat it, then,” She said, shyly, and oh, it didn't need suggesting twice. He dove for her, his sun-touched lover, his Lady for at least one more night.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
